before there power
by saphire rose123
Summary: dont want to give it away it is that good


Hi guys its me (sapphire rose123) and masked belladonna(now known as Bd) and we together are making this story witch will be my first one so please give nice comments.

Bd: hey guys glad you came here

Buttercup: why are here AGAIN

boomer:(comes in the door and stares at Bd) oh no it's her again run for your lives(runs out the house)

bubbles: now look what you have done you made Bd cry

Bd: well I guess it is my fault as I make you do silly things in my stories

me: bella donna you do it all wrong when you set butches hair on fire your not supost to through them in the river

everyone but me and Bd: 0_0 ... hu?

me: you are suppost to leave his hair on fire as brick dared you to

blossom: should we get on with the story

Bd: yes we should on with the show my lemon drops

me: lights camera action

* * *

Butch's P.O.V ( Me writing right now)

Argh I hate fan girls. All they do is follow me around and they now know where I live and what is it with them anyway. Me and my bro's are known as the popular boys in town. That is why I have fan girls following me.

Brick is the oldest one of us. He has long red hair that reaches his mid back tide up with a red piece of cloth. Ruby red eyes that will make any girl fall in love. He is wearing a red cap that is backwards(witch he always wears),a baggy ruby red t-shirt with a black paint splattered pattern across it, baggy brown jeans and red Nikes. he is the smartest of us coming up with good ideas and gets a strait A in class.

Next is Boomer the youngest one of us. He has blonde hair that wings out at his ears that the lady's love. Ocean blue eyes that shine like blue topaz's. Right know he is wearing a dark blue t shirt with **BOOM BOOM POW **in black writing, Faded blue jeans and dark blue flip on's. He is they cry baby and dumb blonde one of us but also known as the gentleman with the girls. He has some good grads in school to.

Then there is Black he is a new bro that Mojo made when me and my brothers were ten. He has dark shaggy purple hair that is dip died black. Midnight purple eyes that are always full of madness. Right know he is wearing a black tight t shirt with **COME ON I DONT BITE! **in purple writing, baggy black pants with midnight purple Nikes. He is the crazy one of us and is always writing new songs and making music.

Now there is Blood the other brother Mojo made when we were ten. His dark brown hair that goes in the middle of his elbow and shoulder but tide up in his skater boy hat with skulls all over. Blood red eyes that are full of mystery. He is wearing a red tight t-shirt showing his muscles, skinny jeans and his shoes are brown vans. He prefers to play on computers too but also mysterious brother.

Okay now there is me. I am the what you say perv of the group. I have black hair that spikes up that lady's love. Forest green eyes that make a girl fall to hevan. I am wearing a black muscle t shirt that has **I AM HOT AND I KNOW IT** in dark green writing, Black jeans and my dark green high tots. I am the second oldest but the one that get the girls. My grads are good to.

"... so then we Butch are you paying attention!" Brick said. He is trying to make a plan to get the girl in the school go away and I was not paying attention. I gave him a _'come on'_ look. He just sighed.

As I looked up at the clock, I see that we have two minutes left of school. It looks like my bros saw it to because they were putting there school stuff back in there bags.

**RINGGGGGGGGGGGGGG!**

And with that we were out of the door running for our life.

* * *

Bloods P.O.V (Bd writing)

We ran like no tomorrow all the way to the front of the school to see are limo waiting for us. My family is rich so we travel in style. Brick was the first to get in, then Butch, Black, me and last Boomer who shut the door. We all let out a big sigh once we sat down.

" Err sir's" are butler Fred said " you have post each from your father"

Dad went to Rio in Brazil two years ago and is now coming home in three months. I take that post on look at the message on it.

" Well what does it say!" Butch yells. He was always impatient.

_" Dear_ _boys,_

_I have found five black gems fro you each. Each Butch. I wanted you all to have them because they are no use here. I will return in Three months like I said last time I wrote._

_From you Father_

_Mojo Jojo"._

I opened the box and found five beautiful black gems. I gave them to my broths as the limo parked at our house. We all went into the living room while we were rubbing them.

" Hey hey mine just turned light blue" We all looked at Boomer and he was right. There in his hand was a light blue gem.

" Mine just turned light green" Butch said while looking at it.

" Mine is lavender with a bit of black in it" Black whispered while studying it.

My eyes fell to mine. It suddenly turn a light blood colour. " Mine is light Blood color.

" ERR and mine is pink" with that me and the others were on a giggling fit.

I look at my gem again to see it moving. Same went for the others. A white light took over my eyes while I here people falling over. When the light died down we I see a beautiful girl my age looking at me.

She had dark silky smooth brown hair that went to her butt. Light blood red eyes that shone in the daylight. She was wearing an outfit that look like some sort of genie outfit that was a type of light blood red colour. She also had a blood red headband had black and blood red paces of silk raped around her arms and hands. I stood there trying taking in her beauty but it was not working. She looked like a C cup

My eyes then fell onto Brick who had another girl on top of him. She had bright orange hair that ends right under her butt. Shining baby pink eyes that look like blossom's. She's wearing the same outfit as the one in front of me but is was baby pink and it had white silk raped around her arms and hands. She to had a headband but it was pink. She got off of Brick and then helped him up which by the look on Brick's face he must like to touch her hands. She looked like a C cup.

Butch was the next. He was on the floor. He had a girl sat on him. She has midnight black hair that looks like princess Jasmine's hair from Aladdin. Lime green eyes that look like emeralds. She is (of course) wearing the same outfit but it was a emerald green and it had black silk raped around her arms and hands. She had a green headband. I looked at Butch for a second I thought I saw him drooling over her E cup like breasts as he helped her up.

Boomer was next for my eyes to fall on. He had fell on the sofa with a (yet another) girl under him. She had golden blonde hair put up into two pig tiles that go to her elbows. Sky blue eyes that have made Boomer get lost in. She is wearing the same but it is sky and baby blue and it has white silk raped around her arms and hands. Boomer came back to us and got up and helped her us to. She looked like a C cup

Last for my eyes to see was Black who was carrying a girl bridle style. She had lavender coloured hair that was put up into a high pony tile. Neon purple eyes that are glowing (so I guess her eyes glow in the dark). Of course she has the same outfit as the overs but it was lavender purple and black and she had black silk raped around her arms and hands. Black put her down while staring at her breasts. I say was a E cup.

They just looked at us for a moment scanning our faces. The suddenly bowed down at said at the same time.

" Thank you for setting us free now what will your fifty wishes be master" I can feel Blacks and butches faces smirk.


End file.
